Hey Mr?
by Anaru-Minime
Summary: This is just a short fic of what Shippou would ask the peach man in modern time! Trust us if you read this you will be laughing! Could U pleaz give us suggestions for da next chap? Thankies!


Have you ever wondered what a modern day Shippou would say to the modern day peach man? (forgot his name if you know it let us know)

Minime: If you have here it is! A very curious Shippou asks the peach man about his size!

Summery: Have ever wondered what Shippou would say to the peach man about his size? If you want to find out read this!

Rated: K+

It was a nice and warm summer day in the modern era, everybody was running around talking to their friends, and going to work. A little boy with brown hair and green eyes. Was walking down the street and decided to go to the store, so he walked to the corner store and went inside. The lady at the front desk greeted him.

"Hi Shippou! How are you today?" she greeted giving him a big lollypop. She had long black raven hair, and brown eyes her mother owns the store and they're close friends with Shippou's mother and father.

"Hi Kagome! Thanks!" he greeted back taking the lollypop offered to him. "Where's Ms. H and Inuyasha?" he asked while licking the lollypop.

"They went out to run some errands." she said with a big smile.

"When will they be back?" he asked.

"Maybe in an hour or t-" Before she could finish the door swung open, and in walked a huge man. Shippou stopped licking his lollypop and stared at the man in awe with his mouth hanging open. Without thinking he walked up to him with his mouth still hanging open. The man walked down the first isle to the snack section, Shippou followed him. The man then went down the second and the third. He'd notice the little boy following following when walking into the store, but ignored it but he was getting really irritated. So finally he stopped and turned around to face the little boy.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. Shippou was still staring, but then said.

"Hey Mr do you know your big?" he asked. The man looked taken back by the question, but answered it.

"Yes I do." he answered.

"Hey Mr do you know your really big?" he asked.

"Yes." The man said.

"Hey Mr do you know your the _biggest_ man I ever saw!" he said with amazement and big eyes. The man didn't have a chance to answer before he asked another question.

"Hey Mr why are you sweating and the air conditioner is on?" he asked.

No respond.

"Hey Mr can you see past your stomach?" he asked.

No respond.

"Hey Mr why do you have six chins?" he asked.

No respond.

"Hey Mr do you know the back of your neck look like hot dogs?" he asked. By then the man was getting really mad.

"Look kid beat it!" he growled.

"Hey Mr why are your shoes leaning to the side?" he asked.

"Why you!" he yelled.

"Hey Mr why do you have on those string underwear Kagome wears?" he asked.

"Hey Mr how many stomach's you got? One for lunch, dinner, and dessert?" he asked.

"Hey Mr why is your back eating your shirt?" he asked.

"Hey Mr why do your stretch marks look like hieroglyphics?" he asked.

"Hey Mr why do your stomach hang pass your feet?" he asked

Hey Mr how did you get through the door?" he asked.

"Hey Mr do you keep pennies in your belly button?" he asked.

"Hey Mr why is there a dollar stuck in your neck?" he asked.

"Hey Mr why does your stomach stick out more then Ms. Higurashis car?" he asked.

"Hey Mr how long does it take you to turn around? One hour or two?" he asked. Kagome was listening to the whole thing, and was in tears laughing rolling around on the ground.

"Hey Mr can you touch your toes?" he asked.

"Hey Mr how do you get your shoes on?" he asked.

"Hey Mr how do you get your belt on? With a boomerang?" he asked.

"Hey Mr why are your rolls whistling? Is it the air leaking out?" he asked.

"Hey Mr do you have to turn sideways when you walk through a door?" he asked.

"Hey Mr how do you kiss anybody? Doesn't your stomach get in the way?" As soon as he asked that Sakiyo (Ms. Higurashi) and Inuyasha walked through the door.

"Hi dear!" Sakiyo greeted but then stared at Kagome rolling around on the floor gripping her sides. "Um Kagome?" she said. Shippou heard them come in, and ran up to them.

"Inuyasha! Ms. Higurashi!" he said jumping in Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey runt." Inuyasha greeted if you could call it that.

"Hi honey. Do you know what's wrong with Kagome?" she asked.

"Beats me." he said. "Hey look at that man over there! Isn't he huge!" he said pointing to the man. They both looked, and smiled nervously.

"Shippou you really need to learn to keep stuff to yourself..." Inuyasha said.

THE END

So what do you think?

Minime: We thought it was funny! Well tell us what you think.

Anaru: Read and review please!

R&R!


End file.
